Let Me Fade If It Would Only Save You
by AngelOfFluffiness
Summary: Kaoru tried to smile at his brother “It's okay Hikaru-I'll fade if would save you,” said Kaoru “No! No! Kaoru no!” screamed Hikaru and Mother


**Usually I would never write a tradgedy....usually I don't even read them.**

**That just changed. This story just made me cry while I wrote it.**

**If I cried likely you guys will too.**

**I was looking through a folder of stuff I've written down or fooled around with.**

**I found a song I wrote when I was 9-11 years old.**

**For such a young age-It was good. Sad but good.**

**With some edits and stuff-I've centered a Hika/Kao Tradgedy around it**

**Disclaimer-I do not own OHSHC and I never will**

**Claimer-I own the song/poem written in bold print. Pm me if you want to use it.**

* * *

Let Me Fade If It Would Only Save You

**Your always with me.**

**I'm always with you.**

**Every minute I spend with you.**

**Makes me know that I still have life inside of me.**

**Don't fall.**

**And if you fall get up.**

**Don't fall and not get up.**

**That would signal that your life has ended or is about to.**

It was any normal day at the bank in Tokyo. Kaoru and Hikaru were there just trying to deposit a check with their mother.

She had just gone to the restroom leaving the twins to hold her place in line.

_That would be the worst mistake of her life._

Before much else-A man in black with two others came in the bank.

And spoke the line that you never wanted to hear while in a bank..

_"This is a robbery-put your hands up! Don't bother using the silent alarm-we disabled it!"_

Since Kaoru and Hikaru were the last two in the line-one of the guys grabbed Hikaru.

"No movements-just bring us the money or the kid dies!"

Kaoru's eyes went wide as their mother came back

"Put your hands up lady! This is a robbery!" yelled the robber holding Hikaru hostage

**They held you away from me**

**The cries from my heart and the pulsing of my impulse.**

**Please don't get hurt.**

**I would die for you!**

"Please don't harm my son!" pleaded mother

_"This isn't happening! Please don't let this be happening!" screamed Kaoru's mind_

Another robber turned to a banker

"Take me to the vault now!" yelled the robber

The banker led the robber away leaving one guy pointing a gun at everyone and the guy holding Hikaru.

_"Yeah just give him the money-save my brother!" cried Kaoru's mind his eyes never leaving Hikaru's panicked face._

_This was not going to happen however_

**Let me fall**

**Let me die**

**Let me fade away**

**Theres a time when two must part**

**Let me go down**

**It will save your life**

**Please just let me fade**

**If only it would save you**

**Let me fade**

**If it would save you-I'd die**

Suddenly the robber came back with the banker

"Kill the hostage-this bastard just tried to call the cops!" yelled the robber

"No! You got it wrong-I calling my wife!" screamed the banker

"We've heard that plenty of times before," said the robber smirking

"Hikaru no!" screamed Kaoru and Mother

The robber holding Hikaru pointed at Kaoru

"Should I kill you instead of your brother here?" asked the robber

"No!" pleaded Hikaru

The robber tilted his head

"No means yes to me kid," said the robber

He threw Hikaru to their mother and took Kaoru into his hold

"Don't kill him!" screamed Mother and Hikaru

**I'd die to save you**

**My heart will always carry to you.**

**I love you **

**So let me fade**

**So let me die**

**So let me go**

**I'll fade to save you**

Kaoru tried to smile at his brother

"It's okay Hikaru-I'll fade if would save you," said Kaoru

"No! No! Kaoru no!" screamed Hikaru and Mother

**You may scream**

**You may cry**

**But you'll live**

**My heart will merge with yours**

**I will never leave you**

**I'll fade**

**If only it would save you**

**I'll fade**

**If only it would save you**

_The robber pulled the trigger sending a bang ringing through the bank._

_"No! Oh god no!"_

_The body fell to the floor_

_Hikaru ran to his brother while the robbers made a getaway. _

_Some guy called the police who caught the guys moments later. He also called an ambulance._

_But that ambulance was already too late before it was even called_

_"Brother why? Why didn't you let me die for you?"_

_They were all cries Kaoru would never hear as sirens rang out in the fateful daylight._

_Ironically-the robber had lied. The silent alarm was not disabled-It was fine. The man had been calling his wife-not the cops._

**Through the cracks of fate**

**Shall the heart rise or fall**

**Shall time stop or continue**

**I'll fade**

**If only it would save you.**

_The host club didn't open the next day-everyone was too heartbroken._

_The brotherly love act would never go on again._

_Only time will tell if the club will open again._

_The answer likely has already been chosen._

_And the answer is a cold hard deadbeat No._

_Everyday Hikaru looks to the sky and says:_

_"Why did it have to be him?"_

**Through the cracks of fate**

**Shall the heart rise or fall**

**Shall time stop or continue**

**I'll fade**

**If only it would save you.**

**If I die however-will you still rise in the morning?**

**Through the cracks of fate**

**Shall the heart rise or fall**

**Shall time stop or continue**

**I'll fade**

**If only it would save you.**

**I hope you would rise even if I shall fall.**


End file.
